


Без милосердия

by Lori_Jane



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [11]
Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Уильям Блор считает себя человеком неглупым и почти святым, не являясь ни тем, ни другим.





	Без милосердия

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание канонного гета, нон-кон implied, АУ к третьей серии (спойлеры)

Уильям Блор считает себя человеком неглупым и почти святым, не являясь ни тем, ни другим. 

По правде говоря, он вообще ничего собой не представляет — Лоуренсу нравится думать о нем как об амебе, которой по ошибке дали в руки орудия справедливости.

— Я брежу. — Блор криво ухмыляется. По его виску стекает капля пота. — Мне мерещится мертвый судья в халате.

Вера и Филипп занимаются любовью в одной из соседних комнат — последнее плотское удовольствие в их ничтожных жизнях.

— Вы бы предпочли, чтобы к вам пришел мальчик, которого вы погубили? — Лоуренс поднимает руку с пистолетом в воздух. — Чтобы он хотя бы напоследок удовлетворил вас своими окровавленными губами?

Губы Блора дрожат.

— Вы мертвы. Мертвы. Вы не можете меня судить, — шепчет он, глядя прямо в дуло пистолета.

— О, мой милый детектив. — Лоуренс смеется. — Я здесь вовсе не для этого. Вы уже были осуждены, и вам даже вынесли приговор, помните?

Свободной рукой он развязывает пояс своего халата.

— Будьте послушны. Это в ваших интересах, Уильям.

— Это ведь сон, так? Господи... Пожалуйста...

Ужас, застывший на лице Блора уродливой маской, напоминает Лоуренсу тех малодушных висельников, что рыдают на плахе, скорбя по собственной никчемности.

Он упивается этим ужасом. 

Наверное, можно бы и остановиться, убить Блора прямо здесь, пока тот еще не понимает разницы между видением и реальностью, но этого милосердия он не заслужил.

Лоуренс Уоргрейв считает себя человеком расчетливым и безжалостным, и последняя характеристика, пожалуй, описывает его как нельзя лучше.


End file.
